Grid systems designed to hold building blocks in a spaced relationship are well known. Most commonly, these are intended as an alternative to laying the blocks (typically glass or masonry) in mortar. The existing grid systems tend to use components of thin dimensions and of relatively weak construction. Furthermore, the existing systems have relatively weak connections between the horizontal and vertical framing members and, in some cases, no connections at all. In addition, existing systems typically depend on a sealant material, such as silicone or urethane, to seal the blocks against water infiltration at their perimeters.
Furthermore, most existing grid systems which are intended for use with glass blocks incorporate portions of the linear framing members which engage the center ridges which exist around the perimeters of the edges of common glass blocks. This feature helps to stabilize the blocks but prevents the use of those particular blocks that do not have the perimeter recesses and ridge features common to most glass blocks. Also, many of the existing grid systems do not include cavities that are continuous in either the longitudinal or transverse directions in such a way that they can act as a conduit for strip lighting, wiring, liquid carrying hoses, or other such elements.
Still further, existing grid systems typically rely on using the block elements to act as gauges to determine the spacing between the (short) vertical framing members. This can result in a grid system which is not precisely aligned owing to variations in the sizes of the blocks or foreign objects that may be lodged between the blocks and the framing members. Existing systems typically rely on a sealant material, such as silicone or urethane, as the exposed joint material and as the means of preventing water from entering the wall system. The use of such sealant materials does not typically provide a consistent appearance and typically requires periodic replacement due to wear caused by age or weathering.
Should water pass through the outer portions of the joints, existing grid systems do not have a provision for directing the leakage water to the bottom of the wall and then exhausting same to a desired location. Existing grid systems are also not built with the option for accepting rectilinear blocks which have flat, square edges and alternatively, common glass blocks which have recessed ridges around their perimeter edges. Finally, existing grid systems do not typically include a provision for the entire system to expand and contract at the sides and tops of a given wall opening. This can be a major factor, in particular in the case of framing members that are made of thermoplastics or other materials that have a high thermal expansion coefficient and in the case where large walls are constructed. Thus, there is a need for a block mounting system that addresses one or more of the above-described problems associated with existing grid systems.